Commercially available ski poles with wrist straps fixed on the pole grip are relatively awkward to handle if it is necessary to pull the hands often out of the wrist straps, such as is necessary when riding a lift in the course of alpine skiing. So-called "epee grips" were developed, which no longer have wrist straps. In connection with these grips it is disadvantageous that they do not provide a sufficient support function for the skier and the pole is immediately lost when it is released.
In connection with a pole grip known from DE 28 08 549 A1, the first connecting element is embodied in the form of a fork on its end facing the wrist strap and can be locked in place by means of a holding pin, which is retained in a pole recess which is open toward the top. It is disadvantageous with this construction that to re-fasten the first connecting element with the pole grip after having released the safety device requires essentially as much strength as is required for releasing the safety device; in other words, re-fastening is awkward and elaborate. In addition, with this construction there is the chance of releasing the safety not only in the longitudinal direction of the pole, but also in a direction transversely to the pole grip, which is not desired. There is no possibility of releasing the wrist strap purposely and without an essential use of force from the pole grip.
In connection with a pole grip known from DE 78 04 390 U1, the connecting element can be releasably locked in place between a stationary pole grip face plate and an insert maintained in the pole handle, in a way in which the insert is resilient in a direction pointing toward the pole tip. Here, the above mentioned disadvantages essentially result, wherein the release device in particular is essentially opposite the one essential for a safety release.
Another known pole grip in accordance with DE 78 08 851 U1 uses a hinged cover on the front face of the grip head, which is flipped open by pulling on the wrist strap so that a free end of the wrist strap is released. Here it is difficult to reinsert the wrist strap in the safety release and to fix it in place under the cover to be locked, and then to reinsert the glove into the strap.